


I've Got You

by Foxberry



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Lap Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omega Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: Keith might have been tired and his body might have been sore, but he had another kind of ache he needed dealt with.





	I've Got You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [@Sheithlentines](https://twitter.com/sheithlentines%22) gift for [@fireredlionpaladin](http://fireredlionpaladin.tumblr.com) on Tumblr. I hope you like it!
> 
> When I got this prompt, I mean, what else am I known for?

Keith might have been tired and his body might have been sore, but he had another kind of ache he needed dealt with. Even as his head fell against the pillow of Shiro’s bed, he ignored the sharp jabs of pain in his back. His injuries were still fresh, with blossoms of purple and yellow and green across his bare skin. The pain still clung to his spine, pinched nerves from the crash threatening to weaken him, to leave him unable to stand again.

Keith had other concerns on his mind. The deep urge within him had started, slick dripping down his thighs, and all he cared about was other ways he might not be able to walk in the morning. All he needed was Shiro’s deep, loving touch, his undivided attention, every inch of it he could spare.

He spread out across the bed in offering, as all good omegas should. He parted his legs, arched his back, and parted his lips for breath, chest rising and falling heavily. His eyes fell upon Shiro, kneeled before him on the bed, poised and ready to pounce. All he had to do was lean forward and claim him, even though his mark was a prominent and well-loved feature of Keith’s collarbone.

"I'm yours.  _Take_ me," Keith rasped, knowing full well he would feel the pain tomorrow. His body had other aches to take care of, more important ones that made his body quiver in anticipation. If only he could throw himself into the chance to lose himself completely. All he could manage was a seductive pose and wistful sighs that Shiro wasn’t in him yet.

Shiro growled and fell to the bed, capturing him, one hand on either side of Keith's shoulders, like he planned to devour him. "Mine?" The glint in his eyes, the slight hint of a satisfied smile, said more than any other words could. "But, precious, as much as I want you, I might hurt you." His lips found Keith's cheek, chaste and teasing. He knew how much it drove Keith mad.

Keith whined and rolled his hips. The need in him kept him moving, pulling on muscles that were already sore. Pleasure and pain weren’t so different after all. " _Pl-please_ , Shiro. _Hhhh--_ I _need_ you." He was so exposed like this, lain out for his alpha, presented like a gift. He licked his lips and tried to push himself up from the bed. "I know you'd be... _hhhh--_ gentle."

Shiro sat back up into a kneel, eyeing Keith with a smirk. “Don't worry, I’ve got you,” he purred, moving his hands to Keith’s waist. His gaze lingered for a long moment as his tongue slid over his bottom lip. He savoured these moments as much as Keith did, but never for long, thankfully.

Shiro’s hands dove under his back, slipping beneath him like a delicate embrace. He heaved Keith up in one slow, fluid movement, soft and gentle, treating Keith like he might break, then sat him on his lap. “You let me know if anything hurts...?” His concern flowed through him, into his touch, his gaze, his smile, but it couldn’t hide how desperate he was to sink his teeth in.

Keith tried hard to hide his smile, but there was no use when Shiro looked at him the way he did. His concern always made Keith weak in the knees, so palpable and tangible with a just a look in his eyes. For the moment, however, the tug in his muscles eased at his alpha's touch. His body wanted to forget its pain, wanted to melt into something all the more pleasurable. Even his injuries hurt less in Shiro's presence.

"I will," Keith whispered and nuzzled into Shiro's neck. His scent was familiar, like a room he had always known, a book he'd read til it yellowed, the feeling of returning home after getting stuck in the rain. No one else could calm him in his heat like this.

Shiro grunted his approval, leaning his head against Keith’s and humming with satisfaction. His hand dove down between Keith’s thighs, running his fingers through the slick. They pressed in without a moment's hesitation and followed through with short and thorough thrusts.

Keith's back arched as small waves of pleasure rippled through him, teased him, and made him moan when he wanted to beg for more. As his head tilted back, he winced. A sharp pain froze him in place. His injuries wouldn't allow him that kind of movement.  
  
"Hey, hey," Shiro soothed with his tone and his hand, pulling Keith closer and removing his fingers. He took Keith's weight with ease, his broad shoulders the perfect place for Keith's hands to take hold. "You think you can do this?" His eyes bore into Keith, full of concern and lust and wanting to do whatever Keith needed of him.  
  
The answer Keith gave back at first was a gasp that ended in a whimper. He needed Shiro, needed attention, needed to be fucked so mindless his body hummed with phantom sensations. " _Pl-please?"_ He begged and mouthed at Shiro's neck, rolling his hips in desperation. "I _need_ this. You. _In_ me. Fuck."  
  
Shiro growled and reached down to move his dick into position. "How badly do you want it?" He bucked up, hand still in position, pressing into the wet slick slowly dripping down Keith's legs. His body was so tense, poised, resisting the urge to simply pound him into the mattress. His impatience sank into his tone instead. "Tell me."

"So. Fucking. Badly." Keith would've taken the situation into his own hands if it weren't for his back. Further injury wasn't worth it. Shiro would take care of him. "Please, Shiro." He leaned in to nip at Shiro's ear, trying to coax him into it, trying to goad him to fuck him already.

The shaky, measured breath Shiro took and then held sent shivers down Keith's spine. The anticipation in those brief moments felt like bliss and hell rolled into once, but then Shiro pushed in. " _Ffuuhh--kk_ , my _god_ ," Keith spat out through a huff. He'd forgotten just how good it felt when he was in heat.  
  
Shiro rolled his hips with hesitation, moving inch by inch until he bottomed out. "Hhhhhh, Keith," he groaned and left a trail of kisses up Keith's neck. "I'm... I'm g-gonna move slow." His hands clasped around Keith's waist, fingers digging into his skin, claiming him. He began to move with a low growl.  
  
" _Hhahhh_ ." Keith's eyes rolled into the back of his head. The pain was a distant memory as his need was fulfilled as he was filled. " _Move_. Me." He barely had to speak before Shiro was moving him, rolling his hips for him, and thrusting into him. "God. _Yes_. Please.  _More_?"

Shiro’s breathing grew heavier, pressing his chest against Keith’s as he moved for both of them. His arms held Keith up, held him safe, and his hand caressed his body like something precious he never wanted to let go of. “Like this?” he teased, moving Keith up and down rhythmically, supporting his back with a firm hand.  
  
Keith bit his lip. He could ignore the slight pain and cover his winces with moans. His fingers clawed into Shiro’s shoulders, riding out the moment, completely lost to Shiro’s strength. “Faster,” he begged between laboured breaths. His hand fell to his dick, taking hold to jack himself off in time with Shiro’s hips. He wouldn’t last long. 

Shiro did exactly as he asked, and then some. Thrusting harder, he began to grunt, a deep growl resonating in his chest when Keith’s thighs slapped against his lap. The moments blurred together, up and down, huffing and groaning and crying out praises that melted into moans.

The tightness started as the nerves in Keith’s back twitched. His hands clawed into Shiro’s shoulders, barely able to move due to his back and Shiro’s growing knot. He could hold on, though, let himself give in to the moment; that’s what he was best at, after all.  
  
Shiro sucked at his neck, teeth nipping at his skin, humming words that got lost between them. His thrusts became slower, lingering as he hunched over Keith’s body, his orgasm approaching. He squeezed around Keith’s waist, laying claim, seizing him in that moment, so close and so intimate.  
  
Then Keith dug in his fingers, gasping at how stretched he felt, head tilting back to praise the ceiling for the heat coursing through him. Warmth filled him with the last of Shiro’s rolls of his hips and Keith’s hand hurried to come moments later. He jerked in Shiro’s lap, barely able to open his eyes, choked moans falling from his lips. He could only feel Shiro in that moment and nothing else.

Keith fell towards Shiro, putting all his weight on his alpha's shoulders. He couldn't tell how much time passed as they bought caught their breath. The afterglow filled the room, warm and comforting like Shiro's embrace. His voice was soft when he muttered, “You… hah… definitely got me.”  
  
Shiro chuckled and rested his forehead against Keith’s. He was sweaty, chiseled chest rising and falling as he huffed to catch his breath. “Yeah… ‘course I’ve got you.” He tilted his head slightly to kiss Keith’s cheek, like a whisper on the skin. His presence was peace and calm and warmth, everything Keith wanted.  
  
Closing his eyes, Keith gave himself over to the moment. How long they would sit there, he didn’t know, but there was always a certainty that he felt the most safe and the most loved when Shiro embraced him. Even when aches coursed through his body, he could trust in that.  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you loved!
> 
> All comments, kudos, and keysmash yelling are very much appreciated. 
> 
> Come yell at me on Twitter [@particlebarrier](http://twitter.com/particlebarrier).


End file.
